User blog:Ganj/Saiyans (Universe-08111983)
Saiyans (サイヤ人, Saiya-jin) are a humanoid warrior species that originated from the planet Sadla, located in an unknown galaxy. One of the major powers of the galaxy, the Saiyans were a proud, tradition-bound people who valued honor and combat. The aggressive Saiyan culture had made them an interstellar military power to be respected and feared. Overview History and politics Parallel universes Society Physiology Physical Appearance Externally, Saiyans are generally similar to Humans. On average, Saiyans are larger and physically stronger than Humans, though they possessed a much higher tolerance for extreme temperatures. Saiyans also grow body hair similar to Humans, and some males can be very hirsute. They are also capable of growing facial hair, but rarely did so. Internally, Saiyan anatomy is markedly different from that of Humans. There are a great deal more multiple redundancy in their organs. This allows Saiyans to survive severe injuries in battle. They have twenty-three ribs, two livers, an eight-chambered heart, three lungs, and even redundant neural function as well as multiple stomachs. Some geneticists believed that the extra organs, notably the third lung, evolved to give Saiyans greater stamina on the battlefield. Saiyans had relatively little knowledge of their own biology and their medicine was very poorly developed. This was largely due to their warrior traditions – a Saiyan who was wounded was expected to be left to either survive through his own strength, die, or experience a Zenkai Boost. Further peculiar is that the Saiyan body contains extraordinary cells known as "Zenkai Cells", which could absorb any forms of matter, alter the anatomy of the Saiyan to increased survival and adaption, and are capable of radical regeneration. Saiyans have a superior metabolism to Humans, so substances like caffeine and sapotoxins have little effect on them. They are also capable of surviving for long durations without food or sleep. Under stress, Saiyans can operate without sleep for weeks at a time. Saiyans are on average 57 times physically stronger than Humans, and possesses speed & reflexes of equal relative. The most distinctive and complex feature of Saiyan anatomy is their fully prehensile tail, which they use to hold and manipulate objects, and in particular to aid in finding and eating food, as well as an extra appendage in combat. Aside from this, their tail serves a variety of multiple functions in their daily life, both passively and actively. In a Saiyan's adolescent years, the tail assists in establishing equilibrium. In the adult years, the serves as an indicator of rank in their social structure. But, above all else, the tail is the source of a Saiyan's extraordinary strength. The tail, itself, possesses the highest percentage of Z-cells in the entire body and houses a special, secondary brain that regulates and operates advance Zenkai-related biological functions, such as transformations and reactive adaption. When a Saiyan exceeds a certain threshold of power & strength, their tail will sprout a bulbous crystalline organ from its tip. This "Kinkoji" serves as a physical indicator of the Saiyan's current ability and rank. When a Saiyan experiences what is known as a Zenkai Boost, growth rings grow under the crystalline surface layer of the Kinkoji. These are condensed membranes of Z-cells and serve as 'subroutine layers' for each ability associated with that Z-Boost. This process also occurs annually as a Saiyan ages, but is reflected in the growth of a consistently clear layer that contains the biological history of the Saiyan up until that point. As a Saiyan continues to evolve, the Kinkoji will change shape, size, and color; further emphasizing their level of power. The tail, however, is a particularly sensitive body part for a Saiyan; causing excruciating pain when grabbed or handled roughly. This leaves the Saiyan drained of all strength and effectively immobilized. But with proper training, the Saiyans can overcome this handicap, thanks primarily to the adaptive capabilities of the Z-cells. It's also common practice for adult Saiyans to wrap their tails around their hips as a makeshift belt for convenience. Despite the anatomical and physiological differences between Saiyans and Humans, the two species had very similar nutritional requirements. Saiyan pregnancies normally ran a 20 weeks, but with mixed species, gestation times were shorter. With inter-species offspring, Saiyan traits remained dominant for several generations, even with a single ancestor; therefore, a child even ¼ Saiyan still possessed a prehensile tail, if he or she carried the gene. Saiyans tend to live up unto 190 years. Even into advanced old age, their physiology enables them to retain much of their physical prime. Behavior Powers and Abilities The average rating of strength for this species is unknown, however they are regarded as the strongest species existing on planet Sadla. In their common humanoid form, the average Saiyan possesses immense strength; able to lift roughly 8 metric tons with ease. Their bodies are highly adapted towards high-speed action and possess supernatural kinesthetic ability, enabling amazing feats of agility. Saiyans are one of the physically strongest beings in their universe, with potential for limitless strength, and presumably stamina, durability, healing and adaptation. Saiyans have been classified as a high-level threat by numerous organizations and governments. Religion and tradition Science and technology Society Nutrient Background information Homeworld The Saiyan race originated from a spheroid-shaped terrestrial planet named "Sadla". During it's existence, this planet possessed the necessary qualities to support lifeforms such as humanoid life, like the Saiyan race, as well as extensive vegetation and animal life. It's natural gravitational field was ten times greater than Earth's, which contributed to the Saiyan's tremendous natural strength off-world. Category:Blog posts